


TFLN: Sunset

by halflinghoney



Series: TFLN Drabbles & Fics [5]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hmm what to even tag this, TFLN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflinghoney/pseuds/halflinghoney
Summary: (860): I would ride that face into the sunset.





	TFLN: Sunset

“I bet you would,” Seokjin laughed after following your line of sight to Park Jimin.   
  
You sighed haplessly, resting your chin in your palm and sipping on the straw of your iced coffee. “That guy is a stallion that needs to be broken,” you said, this comment just about as vulgar as the last.   
  
Your best friend sipped his own drink, watching as Jimin continued dancing across the studio you were in. “I didn’t realize you felt  _ that _ strongly about him,” Seokjin murmured, glancing at you.   
  
It was hard to take your eyes off of Jimin. Let’s face it. Your casual hobby had turned into an obsession with him as a classmate. You were always early and staying late, just so you could see him move a bit more. He was so talented, and you were just...well, you were trying your hardest.   
  
Nodding at Seokjin’s words, you were going to respond just as your instructor came in and began class. You had already stretched, so you set your drink down and popped up, ready to dance.   
  
“Partner up!” The instructor advised.   
  
You were turning towards Seokjin when someone grabbed your hand. You turned and were shocked to see Jimin smiling at you. “Will you be my partner, noona?” He asked, his beautiful eyes searching yours.   
  
“A-Ah, y-yes,” you stammered, squeezing his hand.   
  
He beamed at you and pulled you close in the starting position. He was smirking as he felt you trembling with anxiety being near him. “You need confidence if you’re going to break a stallion,” he whispered in your ear.   
  
Your mouth dropped, and when you were met with a smile, you wanted to die. He had heard you?!   
  
“My friend told me what you said,” he informed you to rid you of confusion. “I’d let you ride me from sunrise to sunset.”   
  
Your face flushed beet red and you tensed in his arms. As embarrassed as you were, you couldn’t let this opportunity slip by without taking a chance. “Would you?” You asked bravely.   
  
He nodded and averted his eyes to the instructor. “Later. My place.”


End file.
